thebrisbanekidfandomcom-20200213-history
Lynette Drummond (Actress)
Lynette Drummond Lynette Drummond (also known as Lynette Tyler) is an Australian actress. As of 2019, she has 5 children (all adults, youngest son passed away in August 2019) and 4 grandchildren (3 grandsons and 1 granddaughter). Three out of four of Lyn's sons have kids. One of them has two, and the remaining two have one grandchild each. One was born in 1996 and the other in 2018. Marriage with Grayham (1974/75 - 1998) Lynette was married to Grayham Sr. until the late 1990's, shortly after hanging out with John. Lynette filed for divorce and also got custody of her three eldest kids. Divorce was filed in 1998. Grayham Sr. died in late March 2016 from a Heart attack. As a result, Lynette got hold of her ex-husband's house in April 2016 and moved there in late July 2016. Partnered with John (1995 - 2015) Lynette and John remained partners for 19 years from late 1995 when she was pregnant with Ethan and Sam Wilkes Holahan announced Lyn and John's permanent separation in June 2015. During this time, Lynette was still married when they started going out together. Shortly after they started hanging out with each other, Lynette filed for divorce. During the time that Lynette and John were partners, they had 2 children, Ethan and Sam. Ethan was not John's son but Sam is John's son. Ethan stayed in Brisbane to live with his dad in 2008. She also had an artery collapse in one of her toes back in 2007 and has arthritis in the spine. Lynette slowly disliked John and always tried to escape but John finds her or calls her and asks her to come back. In 2015, he asks her to come back to Kurrimine Beach with him while she was spending the holidays in Brisbane. Lynette eventually agrees to come back and Sam accompanies her back home. On 14th June 2015, in retaliation for the clogged outhouse incident, she has reached her breaking point and decides to separate from John and leave him. Sam also decides to join her. The two lived together until December 2017 when Sam Wilkes Holahan departed for Paw Patrol. John is currently trying to survive but is finding that difficult. Because of the separation, Lynette has custody of Sam W. Holahan as John didn't earn custody but only got paid for him. The Casino Channel (2015, 2017) Sam has filmed 4 complete rounds of Yahtzee back at Kurrimine Beach and Lynette was one of the players. She was versing Bonza in 6 rounds of Yahtzee. Those 4 rounds of Yahtzee plus all score checks after every round can be found on TheBrisbaneKid's Casino Channel. He will be reviving the Casino Channel in February 2017 as he will have more Yahtzee matches recorded. Life with Sam as widowed mother (2015 - 2017) Sam and Lyn live together as of 2017 with 3 other people, one of them is Lyn's eldest child. She appears on Neon's show named "Midnight Outings". In early May, it was announced that her and Sam will cancel Midnight outings after 16th May 2017 due to it being so expensive. She then appeaared in its successor, Shopping Spree in May 2017. In September, she made her appearance in Sam's big Breakfast, which unfortunately, isn't as good as Shopping Spree ultimately ending Sam's Big Breakfast in December 2017. The format used in Sam's Big Breakfast was retained in Fortnight Brunch (now Tuesdays with Sam & Lyn) in January 2018. Facebook Scam and Aftermath (2017) In October 2017, she got scammed by a Facebook award agency. After the scam, she has plunged Sam further in to his current finance problems, extending the duration of his financial crisis. Sam's Departure (2017 - 2018) After Sam's departure, she has continued to contact Sam through alternate methods, now that he is detached from the family. On 30th January, she reported to have a broken back. Lyn has not kept in contact with Sam (now named Austin) since June 2018. New Direction (2018) On 29th March 2018, she announced that she will continue Australian celebrations in her home despite the society removing these Australian public holidays. Over time in 2018, Lynette slowly got amnesia, which is effecting closer to permanent memory loss due to her increasing age. On 21 April, she had lost her kitten after her son BroJC left the door open. She has since got her kitten back. She co-hosts the Neon Entertainment version of "Pointless" with her grandson Sam Wilkes Jr. Breakdown (2018) September 2018 sees her health going downhill with Austin. In early October, her leg broke. She thought that the pain would go away after ten days but it didn't, then on 16 October, her arm breaks too, as a result of Austin's walking stick. Sam Jr. told Lyn that she'll need a walking stick of her own, suitable for her height as Austin might need that walking stick in the future and Austin's walking stick is not adjusted for her. She is no longer seen with a walking stick, though. Her Dark Negative side and lower activity (2018 - Present Day) From the late half of 2018 she started showing her bad dark behaviour, mainly when returning from the shops. This continued throughout 2019 and in to 2020. She also announced that she will not participate in new job positions in future TV shows. She is currently on Our Kitchen Rules and will most likely remain on this show. She was also a co-host on The Breakfast Show until its final episode in December. In October, she confirmed that she'll continue as series judge for another year on Our Kitchen Rules. With her age advancing, her appearances on TV are slowly becoming less common. This all started in March 2017 and has continued since. She was in eight different shows in 2017 and had dropped down to just two shows in 2019, with a downgraded TV role in 2020. She returned to The Final Hour in January 2020 and is a mentor in Our Kitchen Rules, leaving her in two TV shows in 2020. Things she has used/Destroyed/Damaged/Other so Far (Been mean to) Bianca TV Show Appearances (incomplete) TV Shows Movies Relationships With John Wilkes Lyn's relationship with John is very poor most of the time as well as in "Psycho Dad completely loses it" and "Psycho Dad holds Custody of Sam" claiming that Sam is in her custody instead of his. John was only getting paid for Sam. Lyn's very poor relationship with John lasted 19 years compared to John's previous girlfriend that lasted 17 - 18 years and Lynette's previous relationship with Grayham Sr. that lasted longer (about 22/23 years). Her last words to him was: YOU'RE A PSYCHOPATH! I cannot deal with this anymore. With Sam Wilkes Holahan (Austin since July 2018) Lyn's relationship with Sam (now Austin) is better than John's. Sam seems to move out of Psycho Dad's lowset flat with her because Sam cannot handle Psycho Dad's behaviour due to the fact that Lyn seems to protect Sam from John's problematic behaviour. Lyn was known to have told John that "He's a psychopath" in some alternative way at the train station or in "Psycho Dad Completely Loses it". Lyn's relationship with Sam since leaving seems to drop down. However, in 2016, Lynette's relationship with Sam improves but in 2017 and 2018, Sam and Lyn's relationship is stable. With Jason Lyn has a neutral relationship with Jason and was confronted by him when Sam (now named Austin) contacted him on Australia Day which caused a massive argument resulting in Lyn's relationship to drop despite Jason's demands to not leave tobacco ash on his bed. Since Jason left, she has a neutral relationship with Jason. With Sam Wilkes Jr. Lyn's relationship with her grandson is very rocky. Likes and dislikes Likes: Austin Dora Marquez Most of her family Pauline Hanson Fraser Anning Tyrone (kitten) Billy Joel Elvis Presley Psycho Dad's freakouts on video (Psycho Dad: The Movie 4 & 5) Dislikes: John Wilkes Her phone (when its dead) All other political houses that are not One Nation or Fraser Anning. Psycho Appearances Videos in bold are her appearances. Series 2 (2017)